Recovery
by Sushi1976
Summary: Ashley is back with a new album, and a new chance at writing her wrongs. Spencer and her shared a life togther, but now Spencer has her own life. Will the two come back to each other, or did Ashley push Spencer away to far this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Ashley your new album is out, how do you feel?"

"I'm excited for it Ellen, I think everyone will enjoy it. I put alot of work in this album"

"This album was all done by you. You wrote, sang, and produced all the songs correct?" I nodded.

"Yes. Usally I would write and sing, but would have another producer to help me. This time I did the whole album on my own" I smiled as the audienced clapped.

"Why did you decided to do it this way?"

"Well this album is full of deep emotions, and events I had went through since my last album. I didn't want someone eles to tell me how I felt or what the song should sounds like. I wanted to express how every song should sound like, and I needed to do that alone." Ellen nodded.

"You haven't put out a new album in a very long time, so why now?"

"I put out my last album 2 years ago, and since then alot has happen. I had wrote so many songs down that I knew I wanted to record. Then when I heared them I realized that alot of my fans could relate to them, and I wanted to share that with them. Again this album is very personal, and I think my fans will really relate to it."

"Speaking of the last 2 years. Are you ready to answer the questions that everyone will have for you about the last 2 years of your life?" I thought for a second.

"Honestly no. I can't go back to fix the past, but I can change my future. I'm not looking forward to those questions, and I don't think I will be answering them." She nodded again, and I took a sip of my water.

"Now I listen to your new album, and wow its very deep. Has your family and friends listen to it?"

"I don't know." It was true, I honestly didn't know.

"Well I think your album is amazing, thats why everyone today is going home with a copy of Ashley Davies album Rewind!" I clapped, and smiled at the audience going crazy.

"Now before you go, will you play a song for us?"

"For you Ellen of course" She was the one person who never judged me, I adored her.

I got up from the chair, walking over to the piano they set up for me. I wasn't going to perform today, but of course Ellen begged me and I couldn't say no.

"Thank you Ellen for having me on the show, and thank you to all of my fans for sticking with me. This song is called Recovery"

" _ **I don't want to play this game no more  
I don't wanna play it  
I don't want to stay 'round here no more  
I don't wanna stay here  
Like rain on a Monday morning  
Like pain that just keeps on going on**_

 _ **Look at all the hate they keep on showing  
I don't want to see that  
Look at all the stones they keep on throwing  
I don't want to feel that  
Like sun that will keep on burning  
I used to be so discerning, oh**_

 _ **In my recovery  
I'm a soldier at war  
I have broken down walls  
I defined  
I designed  
My recovery**_

 _ **In the sound of the sea  
In the oceans of me  
I defined  
I designed  
My recovery**_

 _ **Keep soaring  
Keep song-writing  
Keep soaring  
Keep song-writing  
My recovery, my recovery  
Keep soaring  
Keep song-writing  
Keep soaring  
Keep song-writing  
My recovery**_

 _ **And I can hear the choirs keep on singing  
Tell me what they're saying  
And I can hear the phone  
It keeps on ringing  
I don't want to answer  
I know that I used to listen  
And I know I've become dismissive**_

 _ **In my recovery  
I'm a soldier at war  
I have broken down walls  
I defined  
I designed  
My recovery**_

 _ **In the sound of the sea  
In the oceans of me  
I defined  
I designed  
My recovery**_

 _ **Keep soaring  
Keep song-writing  
Keep soaring  
Keep song-writing  
My recovery, my recovery  
Keep soaring  
Keep song-writing  
Keep soaring  
Keep song-writing  
My recovery**_

 _ **In my recovery  
I'm a soldier at war  
I have broken down walls  
I defined  
I designed  
My recovery**_

 _ **In the sound of the sea  
In the oceans of me  
I defined  
I designed  
My recovery**_

 _ **Keep soaring  
Keep song-writing  
Keep soaring  
Keep song-writing  
My recovery, my recovery  
Keep soaring  
Keep song-writing  
Keep soaring  
Keep song-writing  
My recovery  
Keep soaring  
Keep song-writing"**_

I keep my eyes closed as I try not to let the tears fall from my eyes. I hear everyone clapping, then the lights start to dim out. I look up, and its not just me alone. I feel two arms around me hugging me, I relax and finally let the tears fall.

"Its okay Ash, its going to be okay" Kyla says.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

The car was driving down the road, I was looking out the window at the houses we passed. After the show Ellen came back to thank me again, she was very nice. When she asked me to come on her show, I knew it was the show to go on to start this journey. I hadn't been on a talk show, or even done anything public in 2 years. Kyla was in charge of all my interviews, and she made sure Ellen didn't ask questions that I wasn't ready for.

"How are you holding up?" I didn't look over at my sister, I just kept looking out the window.

"Fine" I don't know what she wanted me to say, we both new I wasn't.

The car pulled into the driveway that was covered in trees on the sides. My eyes landed on the tree that hung a swing from it, my mind going back to when things were simpler.

" _Higher!" I smile, pushing him a little higher._

" _Higher!" I stepped back as I watch him kick the air to go higher._

" _Its all you bud, your doing it!" I smiled at him as he looked over giving me the biggest smiled back._

"Ready?" I looked over at my sister, and nodded.

"I will leave the car here and get Aiden to come get me" I nodded.

"Thank you Kyla"

"Call me if you need me okay?" she place her hand in mine and gave it a squeezed. I smiled, getting out of the car and going up to the door that I have be through so many times. I slowly reached up and knocked.

"Come on in Ashley" I smiled at the older man, and stepped inside the house waving to Kyla one last time.

"How was the show?"

"It was good" He nodded as he took a seat at the kitchen table, sliding a cup of tea in front of me.

"This was a big step for you, I'm happy to hear you made the choice of coming to see me after" I nodded as I took a sip.

"Its not like I can go to meetings like a regular person Mr. C. Everyone knows me, and I can't trust anyone"

"Can't or won't?"

"I guess both. I don't want what happen to happen again, I caused so much pain for everyone" I looked down at my hands, they were shaking.

"Ashley you can't keep living your life in fear"

"Its not fear, its reality"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought I could trust the people around me, I thought they were looking out for me. Instead they turned me into the cliche drug addict rock-star who lost everything" The thought of them made my own blood boil.

"They didn't do anything Ashley"

"Yes they did! Its why I'm sitting here in the this fucking chair talking to you!"

"Did they force the drugs into you?" I rolled my eyes, of course he was going to play this card.

"No, but ..."

"No Ashley, no buts. They didn't make you do anything, and we have been over this. You could have said no, and you could have walked away"

"I would have lost everything! I would have lost being a musician Arthur!" I got up and folded my arms around me.

"Like you have?" He looked up at me. "Ashley we can't control what happened to us in the past, but we can learn from it. You don't have to trust people right off the bat, but you cant not trust people. You trust Kyla right?"

"Yeah well she is my sister, and I know she isn't out to hurt me"

"How do you know, what if she is getting you to trust her then she will turn around stab you in the back?"

"You are starting to pist me off Mr. C" I could feel my hands turned into fists, as I thought of my sister doing that.

"You did hurt Ashley, she has reason just like you not to trust you."

"What are you getting at?" He got up from his seat, and walked over to me.

"Kyla has helped you get back on your feet, even tho you hurt her. You trust her, so why can't you trust others?"

"I don't know"

"In time you will learn that you will need to have trust in order to live in this world Ash, but I do know its going to take you a lot to build that trust with someone."

"So what do I do?"

"You keep doing what your doing, and remember its your life. If you don't trust something, or someone your heart will tell you" I nodded.

"I have something for you" He walked over the counter, and brought me an envelope.

"What is this?" I opened it, and pictures fell out. I picked one up, and looked over at Mr. C

"He misses you, and he wanted to make sure you knew what he looked like"

"I miss him so much"

"I know, that is why I have arranged for you to go see him tomorrow" I looked over at Mr. C.

"What?"

"You have stayed sober for a year, you are attending meetings, and I think its about time you get something good out of this"

"When, where?"

"3pm here after he is done school. He knows he gets to see you, he hasn't stopped talking about you for days"

"Days...when did you know about this?"

"I asked Spencer last week, and she needed time to think about it." I nodded.

"Will she be here?"

"I think she is going to drop him off, I don't think you are ready to handle both of them right now" I nodded.

"Thank you so much!" I hugged him, and let some tears fall from my eyes.

* * *

Until next time...


End file.
